A Very Beacon Hills Christmas!
by LycoX
Summary: Christmas has come once again to Beacon Hills! But Scott isn't exactly feeling the holiday cheer thanks to a little paranoia and the lack of Kira.
1. Chapter 1

**A Very**

 **Beacon Hills Christmas!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is a sequel to 'And Akhaten Shall Rise!' and originally, I had a lot of other ideas in mind that would have taken place before this story did. But since it basically involved putting Scott through a lot of crap, I decided that maybe it was for the best I didn't do it. Also, I'd like to address a recent guest reviewer from 'Don't Kiss Me'. It might help you to know I'm actually 29 and not some young person like you think I am. Lydia was NOT joking when she told him not to kiss her and you can clearly tell so she was well within her rights to slap him for not respecting her request.**

 **But its long been documented that Stiles has a history of not respecting other people and their wishes. Something you are probably willfully ignoring but for all I know I could be wrong. And please, I was in no way acting like he had raped her. Now, with that out of the way, on with the show!**

* * *

Festive holiday cheer was in the air, especially for teenagers across the country as Christmas break had arrived the Friday before. Leading to two whole great weeks of freedom and the like! And while many were quite enthused and even singing a tune or two, one person in particular in Beacon Hills, California wasn't so happy about the whole thing. That person? Why none other then Scott McCall himself! Loving son, loving boyfriend, even though his girlfriend was off with a trio of Skinwalkers for who knew how long, and a few other things that he was. And the fact that said girlfriend was with that trio of Skinwalkers for who knew how long had long left him a bit on the bummed side for several months now. The holiday only making it worse as well unfortunately. Plus, he was also paranoid about something possibly happening that would make the whole holiday cheer thing go horribly wrong and involve a life or death situation to get through. Stiles, who was normally the more paranoid and suspicious one of the two, even found his best friend's line of thinking to be a little much.

Getting him a look from Scott in the process and a reproachful response on the last day of school before Christmas break. 'The last good Christmas I had was before the second half of Sophomore year, Stiles. And you know what all's happened since then so I think I'm allowed a little paranoia.'

And after the whole thing in Ojai with an old God, being forced to participate in a Demonic version of a Running with the Bulls type thing, him and all the other males being sick and causing the girls to end up saving the day, and being forced to wear a heavy ass turtle shell on his back by a Japanese Diety for two weeks straight were other reasons for his paranoia. Justifiable paranoia in his own mind at that. Stiles decided that maybe it was for the best that he leave the whole thing alone and that maybe once he had a few days to settle into things, his best friend would calm down. Unfortunately, that didn't actually happen as much as Stiles and the others hoped it would. Sure, he calmed a little but not enough to fully relax and enjoy himself. Even Wapun and Aranck were finding themselves agreeing with Reena's asssessment about him being wound up too tight after she showed up with little Merry in tow for the holiday fun and one Agent McCall not too far behind. But at least Scott could relax over the fact that the rumor he had gotten Kira pregnant was officially dead after several weeks of it being around.

A rumor that had nearly gotten him into a lot of trouble with his mom and the Yukimuras thanks to Bradley Cooperson and Greenburg spreading it around much to Liam's dismay and Scott's horror. The sight of Ken Yukimura staring at him with a stone faced expression was something Scott never ever wanted to see from the man again! As that was just too un-nerving thank you very much! Thankfully, Ken had been the one to put the rumor of Kira being pregnant to rest once and for all and gave a firm reminder to Bradley to actually listen to what one tells them instead of discarding it for their own line of thinking without getting the full facts. As for Noshiko? She merely told Scott that while she liked him and liked that he was a good match for her daughter, she did not want to be a grandmother again for several years yet. Making for him to do a spit take when she'd told him that and making him wonder if she'd done it intentionally. Course she denied it entirely but the barest hint of her lips twitching told him otherwise.

Now a reason for some of his paranoia during the holiday break had a bit to do with an older good natured man Deaton had him helping out. A man who lived on the outskirts of town and liked to raise Caribou. Scott thought there was something up with the man as he seemed to be too good of a jolly good fellow and no one really thought there was any kind of need to worry about it. Since there was actually those who were legit like that. Aranck even made the remark that while he distrusted a majority of white men, even he couldn't find any reason to distrust ol' Nick. And little Merry simply loved being around the Caribou as they were all quite gentle with her. Even letting her be on their backs as well to ride on. Currently, there was only 3 days until Christmas day finally came and Scott was happily spending some time teaching a girl named Gwen all he knew about Lacrosse. Gwen being someone who had been inspired by Kira's joining the Lacrosse team and wanted to be the second girl to join the team. Even going so far as to convince Finstock to let it happen and winning him over enough in the end.

Though his stipulation was that he wanted McCall to teach her what she needed to know and since she was such a huge fan of Kira's, Scott wasn't about to say no to that. This had been something that helped somewhat to distract him from his worries over some things and Gwen was learning at a fast rate due to the fact she was determined to be part of the team. Not even caring really if her future Captain was involved in some weird stuff from time to time. Though it did seem like a lovely triangle was forming between her, Hayden, and Liam and Scott and the others were doing their best to just stay out of that completely as it was their thing they needed to handle. "I seriously don't get how you aren't all that cold right now." Muttered Gwen as she readied herself to launch a ball into Scott's net.

"Lived in Beacon Hills all my life, so I'm pretty much used to it." Answered the young man with a shrug.

While Gwen had moved to the area 3 years ago and had come to experience quite a bit since then, she somehow doubted his claim as even other long time residents weren't acting like he did. "Uh-huh, somethin' tells me this is part of that weird stuff you tend to get involved with."

"Actually, it involves me. I just try and get through it as best I can."

"Right, makes sense." Replied the girl a little sarcastically and then threw the ball at him.

Only for him to catch it quick and a few cheers could be heard from their small crowd of onlookers. Gwen huffed good naturedly at him while he just grinned happily. "One of these days, McCall, I swear I will get a ball past you!"

"But not today!"

"Try a feint on him!" Called out a certain jolly good fellow as he came by with his sleigh of Caribou and a couple in the back seat.

"That's cheating!" Called out Merry from her spot in Reena's lap.

Whose attention was a bit captured by one Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe as the African American girl was showing her something on her phone. Though she had Reena's attention on her for more then just that reason however. A hearty laugh could be heard from Nick as he went down the road while Lydia just shook her head over it.

 _Too bad Jordan had that afternoon shift or he could be here with us right now._ Thought the Redhead with a slight pout on her lips.

Her relationship with the Deputy, while mostly just in the friendship area was going great, though the genius Redhead honestly wished he would make a move already as she could tell he's interested in her. But the fact she's still in high school despite being 18 was a reason he hadn't done anything yet. Well, that and a talk her mother had with him anyway. A talk she still wasn't happy had happened but she knew her mom was only looking out for her and did at least support the idea of the two. But felt it needed to wait until after high school was over with in Lydia's case. However, Lydia was heavily considering making a move despite all that as she seriously wanted a taste damnit! While she was lost in thought over a certain Deputy and everyone else present was occupied, nobody noticed Scott was staring down the direction Nick had gone down with a suspicious look on his face. And this is what Gwen would use to her advantage and when the ball hit its mark behind him, she grinned proudly. "Yay! Gwen did it!" Cheered Merry happily.

Making the good Captain snap out of what he was doing to look around with a confused look on his face. "Huh? Who did what now?"

"I got the ball in the net is what I did!"

Looking at Gwen in confusion while the others cheered for her, he quickly asked a question. "You did?"

"Yep, and it feels soooo good."

"I think we need to get that rocking chair out for your old timer self!" Called out Reena with a smirk that didn't leave her face when he sent a mild glare her way.

He then shook his head and turned his attention back to Gwen and smiled at her. "Nice job, but don't expect it to happen again."

"Expect it to happen again! He's not all that young anymore!" Reena said and making those present laugh.

She took off running however with laughter in the air when Scott decided to chase after her. "Ten bucks to whoever catches her!" Shouted the young man.

"I'll take that action!" Yelled Harley in excitement and quickly got up to help one of her best male friends out.

Glad that he was thankfully relaxing enough to have some fun for once instead of being all paranoid and what not! _My boy is gonna get grey hairs over all that._

Mason and Corey would show up moments later and would join in. Though mostly to catch Scott after Reena offered up 50 bucks to do it. "TRAITORS!" Came the good natured yell.

"Its a win for us either way!" Said Mason as both he and Corey honestly thought Scott was on the cute side of things.

While that went on, Merry approached Lydia. "You know what would make this so much more fun?"

Lydia looked up at her with a smile as she opened her arms for the girl to be wrapped in them, something she did willingly. "What's that sweetie?"

"If there was snow on the ground. Then we could throw snow balls at big brother Scott!"

A smile and a chuckle came from the genius Redhead as she thought about that. "You know what? You are absolutely right!" And who knows, maybe Beacon Hills would surprise them this year with some snow. As with this town, anything could happen!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we are with the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Now let's roll on with the holiday cheer! And of course, I own nothing but what you see here! Forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but I've been sitting on these two chapters for some time now since I thought it would be a little strange to be running this in January. But a friend convinced me otherwise. Thanks Trolling!**

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

A few hours later saw Scott over at Nick's, attending to the Caribou there. Though there was one in particular he was dealing with. A Caribou named Rudy who didn't make things easy for Scott at all. Why Nick thought he was ideal for the role of getting him to be less wild he didn't know but he suspected it was a part of some plan of his. Now Rudy was about as easy going as you could get, especially where Merry was concerned after the two met. But when he saw a harness coming near him, he went wild with anger and supposed high amounts of feeling offended by it. Not even four of Nick's best helpers had been able to do anything and there was no way Nick could do it considering his age. Scott was of the opinion that maybe, just maybe, Rudy should be left alone where the harness was concerned since it wasn't like he was a threat or anything. But he would keep that to himself and do what he could to get the damn thing on him! And currently, Scott was walking slowy towards ol' Rudy with a harness in his hands as silently as he could. Ensuring he wasn't able to be smelled by the big fella either.

 _Alright Rudy… That's it… Just stay right where you are._

And using some of his speed, he launched himself at the Caribou with the intent of harnessing him. Only somehow missing as Rudy moved out of the way in time and falling to the ground with a slight groan. A snort of what possibly sounded like amusement to his ears could be heard from behind him. Getting up and dusting himself off, Scott looked towards Rudy who was chewing on some grass like nothing had even happened and glared at the Caribou. He grabbed the harness using his speed and made another attempt, only to see that go about as well as the first one. Several more tries were given and he had to thank his lucky stars that he didn't fall face first into the lovely little patty on the ground that was near by. Grumbling could be heard from him while snorts could be heard from Rudy. Another glare came Rudy's way, not that he was paying much attention much to Scott's irritation. His eyes flashed red in annoyance as he stared the creature down.

"My name is Scott McCall, beloved son and brother, True Alpha of Beacon Hills. And I've seen and done a lot since becoming a Werewolf and the one thing I will NOT do is fail at putting this HARNESS ON YOU"

With a yell, he launched himself at Rudy, harness at the ready. He managed to finally achieve his goal as he landed on the difficult creature's back and quickly put the harness on him and let out a whoop of excitement. "Gotcha!" Cheered the boy.

Only for Rudy to let out a loud angry noise and start running off. Leaving Scott to hang on for dear life with the rope that was attached to the harness. "AAH! RUDY! I NEED YOU TO STOOOOOOOOP!"

 **House of McCall, 20 minutes Later**

Melissa McCall and Noshiko Yukimura could be seen in the kitchen, sipping on some Hot Cocoa and discussing what sort of recipes they wanted to use for the upcoming Christmas dinner. A Christmas dinner that woud thankfully be a bit more cheerful then last year's considering certain events like Allison's death. The fact Isaac had shown up for the holiday with Chris in tow had made Melissa immensely happy as well as she had rather missed the young man. And if the tight hug from him that she got was any indication, he had missed her a great deal as well. He had also brung a few gifts for the Christmas tree that he swore everyone was going to like. Though he couldn't help but frown when he was informed that Kira wouldn't be around for the holiday due to training with the Skinwalkers. Which seriously sucked in his view and he felt that they should at least let her come back for Christmas. A sentiment both Noshiko and Ken were in full on agreement over when he had said that.

Ken himself could be seen in a recliner in the living room with little Merry on his lap, who was listening attentively to all he was saying. Which he was really liking to be honest! Wapun was even listening as well while trying not to grin over the irritation her brother was feeling towards Reena. Who was flirting with him even though she wasn't being serious about it just to see if she could get him to be less surly. "Reena, I don't wanna be rude… But could you please shut up?" Growled the boy as he tried to focus on the tv screen in front of him.

"Aranck! That is rude!" Reprimanded Wapun sternly and making him grimace.

"Its okay 'Pun, boy's gonna have to do more then that to get under my skin."

"Mmm, like when you slugged that Delegate member from New Jersey two weeks ago?" Asked Naru with a raised eyebrow from his spot on the couch with a book in hand.

Reena merely shrugged. "That was different. Guy tried to cop a feel."

A look of disgust flashed across Wapun's face. "Men." Grumbled the girl.

"HEY!" Came the offended voices of Aranck, Ken, Naru, and Isaac.

Causing little Merry to giggle. "Apologies, I meant some men." The Native girl replied in an apologetic tone and a slight blush to her cheeks.

As she had quickly found herself liking what she saw of Isaac Lahey after he had shown up earlier in the day. Reena nudged Aranck gently. "Come on cutie, let's go have some fun."

"I'm just fine where I am."

"Nuh-uh."

He tried not to react as she ran a finger up and down his exposed arm, causing Isaac to grin over it. As he could tell the girl was definitely having an effect on the boy. "Big sister! Use that green thingy to get him to kiss you!"

Reena let out a laugh as that was definitely a good idea! "Oh kiddo, that's a great idea!"

"No, no its not! Its a horrible white man tradition!"

Shaking her head at him in amusement, she went to go grab a nearby sprig of Mistletoe that was hanging between the living and dining rooms and then brought it back to where Aranck was and knelt down to him with it over his head. "Alright cutie, time to pucker up!"

Looking at her and the Mistletoe in horror, Aranck got to his feet and made a run for the door. A laughing Reena was quick to follow him, along with everyone else present in the living room as they wanted to see how this went! "Let me be your first kiss!"

"NEVER! ALREADY BEEN KISSED!"

"He lies!" Informed Wapun with a grin helpfully.

"TRAITOR!"

"Don't you want a cute girl like me kissing you?" Called out Reena laughingly as she chased the boy all over the yard and street.

Were he not so panicked in that moment, he would be using his head to actually run further from the area! "Would rather be kissed by Malia! And she frightens me!"

Laughter could be heard over that as the girl had made it clear she wasn't gonna put up with any of his attitude that Stiles had helpfully informed her of. She had even once bit him in the ass while as a Coyote after he had said something to Stiles that she didn't particularly care for. A grinning Melissa and Noshiko could be seen out on the front porch as they watched the chase happened after Noshiko's senses had told her of what was going on outside. "Its good to see him a bit relaxed." Commented the nurse.

"Agreed. Though it is highly understandable why this time of year would be a bit rough for him and his sister."

Distant shouting however could soon be heard, and once everyone saw who it was, they were all quite surprised! As it was none other then Scott McCall himself atop of a Caribou! Hooves clopping quite loudly as it ran at a considerable high speed. "Look daddy! Its big brother Scott and Rudy!"

"Guess he finally got the beast tamed." Muttered the man.

Naturally, he would end up seeing just how wrong he was! Even Aranck and Reena had stopped in their antics to see what was going on with shocked looks on their faces. "SOMEONE KNOW HOW TO STOP A RUNAWAY CARIBOU!?" Shouted out a highly alarmed Scott as he came barrelling right towards Aranck and Reena on the road.

Who quickly got out of the way just in time. "Try yelling 'whoa!' to it!" Ken suggested loudly.

"WHOA RUDY! WHOA! EASY NOW! ITS NOT WORKING!"

"Let me go grab my coat." Murmured Melissa in a daze of shock and amusement.

Noshiko followed her while Ken got the car ready as Wapun and Isaac took off on foot to try and help Scott with the runaway Caribou. "Man, its good to be back." Muttered Isaac with a grin as he and the girl began their run.

Seeing that her prey was open to an 'attack', a grinning Reena swooped in and landed a kiss on Aranck. Causing him to let out an indignant squawk as he jumped away from her as she began to laugh her butt off. "I WIN!"

"NOOOO!" Wailed the young man in utter defeat. As that was his first kiss darn it!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh. That was fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Apologies on the wait for this update my good buddies! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **The Next Day At The Hills Mall**

Upon the second floor of the Hills Mall could be seen two people walking closely together with smiles on their faces. A few bags in their hands as they made their way about the area that was decidedly cheerful thanks to it being Christmas time. Who are these two you ask? Why none other then Lydia Martin and Deputy Jordan Parrish. And Lydia was feeling quite happy at that moment too! And it wasn't because of a special sale on shoes or what have you, but rather, the fact she was getting to spend a little private quality time with Jordan. Of course she'd gotten a little assistance from Stiles' father to get it to even happen to begin with. Since otherwise, Jordan would have claimed to be rather busy with things to be able to come and do this with her. And no way she was about to put up with that excuse again thank you very much! The Redhead knew full well he was avoiding her to a certain degree due to shared mutual feelings, her mother's request to wait til after High School was over with, and the gossip that would likely occur over seeing the two being rather friendly with one another. Which Lydia thought was nobody's damn business but her own as she was 18 and well within her mind to do what she damn well wanted! And what she wanted was one Jordan Parrish.

And as Jackson once said, what she wants, she gets. It would take a bit of time most likely to wear her Hellhound of a man down, but she knew she would get him. Patience would be her friend in this matter and if she had too, she would arrange some kind of intervention complete with methods to prevent a Hellhound from escaping. Chancing a look his way, Lydia felt her heart flutter a bit when she saw how happy and carefree he seemed in that moment. "Enjoying yourself are we?"

Jordan looked momentarily startled as he looked to her and then grinned. "Oh, yeah. Hadn't realized how much I needed it to be honest."

"See what happens when you stop being so difficult about things and hang out with those who care about you?"

"Hey! I hung out with Mason last Friday!" Argued the man weakly.

She snorted over that. "Only because he and Corey talked you into letting them determine just how hot you really can get. Which… We all know you're a hundred on _that_ scale." Smirked the girl and causing him to gape at her.

"Lydia..." Began the man warningly but she stopped him quick.

"Nope, nuh-uh. Arguing with me is useless. Accept the flirty comment or I will hurt you. Which will be the only thing that actually hurts you, Mr. Worrywart."

"We're in a Mall."

"And? Everyone would be on my side in this." Countered the girl with a smirk.

Several agreements could be heard from those nearby. Particularly teenagers since even with a slight decline in her popularity, the fact Lydia Martin was interested in a guy was always big news after Jackson Whittemore and quickly got spread around. Granted, most were never sure if they should pity said guy she's into or just feel envious. Or perhaps both at that. Jordan grimaced over the agreements Lydia got while she just grinned happily with nods at those who had done it. "See? Told you." Informed the girl with her grin still in place and a slight shrug.

"I suppose you did." Admitted the man with a small grin.

Sure, he might be losing an argument with her. But Jordan couldn't deny the fact that arguing with the Redhead could be fun. Except when it came to their relationship and lack of progress in it anyway as he hated the waiting just as much as she did! The two began to walk some more and deciding to make a move, Lydia moved a bag to another hand and then grabbed on to his free one and squeezed it. Causing him to look at their held hands and then at the challenging look on her face. Sighing with a shake of the head, he decided not to argue or try and get out of the hand hold. "Good boy. You're learning." Quipped Lydia happily.

"Woof Woof." Replied the man dryly and making her laugh.

"And to think it only took a bit of creative lying to get you to come with me today."

That remark caused her would be boyfriend to stop in his tracks, making her stop as well with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "C-Creative lying?"

"Umm, yes? I mean, how ELSE I was gonna get your stubborn self to be here with me?" Asked the girl reasonably.

"S-So you really didn't need to do a lot of gift shopping?" Asked the man in an attempt to be clear on things.

And wondering how unhappy he should be at that moment! "Nope! Done that already! This is just my way of getting to spend time with someone, IE, you, that I care about." Informed Lydia brightly.

She then came up to him with an impish grin on her red lips, reached up and kissed him before he could so much as stop her. "Now, come on, let's go get something to eat. And now you also know its not my mom you need to watch out for."

Jordan watched her walk away in stunned disbelief before shaking himself out of it. "Wow. I am in so much trouble." Muttered the Deputy to himself as he started to follow her.

Just whom he was in trouble with however? Well, that's up for debate!

 **Somewhere In The Preserve**

A lone figure could be seen sitting near a campfire he had made himself. Not because he was cold or was looking to somehow catch anyone's attention aside from perhaps his own deceased father's. Campfires were honestly something that gave him something of a closeness to his father, even with the man's passing. As the two of them would often camp out with Wapun occasionally along for the ride before the slaughtering of their Pack. With the approach of Christmas, young Aranck was feeling rather saddened over the lack of his parents and their Pack in their life and he knew his sister was feeling it too. He was also none too pleased with whom he'd lost his first kiss too for that matter! Which was another reason he had set up this fire so that he could 'talk' with his father even though he kind of felt it silly. "Father…" Began the young man as he stared at the fire as his hands idly played with a piece of grass he'd plucked off the ground.

"Its been hard without you and mother and with this Christmas, it feels even harder. I strongly wish you two were here… Hmmph, I could use your advice over what to do regarding that… That She-Demon who stole my first kiss as it is! Not even Wapun thinks it to be a big deal but I do! Someone named Isaac thinks I should kiss her back to get revenge but I don't want my lips near her's ever again!" Ranted the young man and had been annoyed when the curly haired boy merely grinned at him when he had glared at him for his kissing back suggestion.

Letting out a deep breath, Aranck shook his head over how foolish he felt talking to the fire since it wasn't like it was gonna talk back to him. But he could admit to feeling slightly better for having gotten things off his chest. He closed his eyes however when a cool breeze blew past him and he could swear he could almost hear his parents' voices. Something that made him want to shake his head over before a thought came to him. "Well, Stiles did say anything could happen in this town." Muttered the young man to himself.

Raising his head up to stare at the sky, Aranck began to talk. "I will do you both and our Pack proud! If I must, I will wage war as recompense to get back what was stolen from me!"

May whatever God or Spirits Reena worshipped be favorable to her, for he would not be!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, sounds like Reena is in for some trouble!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I originally was gonna prolong this with a few more chapters, but due to lack of feedback and the like, I've decided to go ahead and end this story at chapter 4. So its likely gonna be a fairly big chapter! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

The day of Christmas Eve was upon them, and with it, Christmas Day the next day! And many were even more excited then before! Even Isaac was too despite the fact he'd been kind of in a funk after having visited Allison's grave the day before. And Aranck was still determined to get his payback on Reena for stealing her first kiss but she was proving to be rather diifficult for him to achieve that much to his annoyance. Of course the day so far for Christmas Eve had been a bit… Wild. Which was something Scott would have preferred to be less of that and more calm instead! And it all started when Nick appeared at his window courtesy of a ladder that morning frantic with worry about Rudy. As apparently the crafty and problematic Caribou had somehow vanished from his pin. Forcing the two to look all over for the fella until about noon. "For all either of us know, he might have been captured. Or managed to get somewhere deep into the woods and possibly beyond it." Grumbled Scott as they took a break at a diner called 'Ronnie's Pies'.

"You worry too much, young man! I'm sure Rudy's just having a good old time stretching his legs while he's out and about. And as you well know, he is a rather fast fella so its easy to see why no one's spotted him just yet."

Scott shot him a doubtful look. "Yeah… But he still shoulda been spotted at least once!" Retorted the young Alpha and paranoidly thinking the difficult beast was doing this just to mess with him!

Nick just chuckled. "Ah, but young man, you and I both know that things can happen that are often unseen by most."

"Sounds like you have some experience there." Replied Scott before taking a big bite of his slice of Pizza and wondering if his suspicions about the man were correct after all.

"Hmm… I've had a few experiences, yes. But if you think I am an enemy waiting to attack you when you least expect it, I will have to burst your bubble as I have no such silly intentions."

A little choking occurred on Scott's part but thankfully it didn't cause him any serious problems aside from a little coughing and a need for a drink from his soda. Of course Nick helpfully reached around and slapped him on the back. "Ugh, you, you know about that!?"

Hearty laughter escaped the older man. "Of course I do! The suspiciousness was practically radiating from you! That, and your mother mentioned it to me."

Grumbling could be heard after that. As of course his mother would say something! "How come you never said anything?"

"Would you have believed me?" Asked the older man with a pointed look on his face.

Scott was about to say something to that and then stopped and frowned to himself. "Whoa. I kinda turned into Stiles a little there." Realized the young Alpha.

Making him wonder when that had happened! "Ah, no worries my boy, no worries. It happens to the best of us. The trick is to figuring out what to do about it and work with it so you aren't always so suspicious of newcomers."

Scott blew out a breath. "Yeah… I, I used to not be like that. But I guess after some recent problems we had, especially when Senior year started, I just… Ended up like that after it all went down and then didn't even realize..."

Boy did he hate that! Made him feel hypocritical about his words to Stiles about how they have to give others the benefit of the doubt or end up being worse off. Nick gave him a sympathetic look and hoped this conversation would help the young man get a few things back on track for himself. Eventually, the two finished their meal and headed on back out to find a certain troublesome Caribou. Of course they would end up finding him by pure luck around 4 in the afternoon when they came across little Merry riding on his back with a big ol' beaming smile on her face! "Hah! So that's where the old boy has gone off too!" Proclaimed Nick with a hearty laugh while Scott just sighed and hung his head.

"Reena, how long has he been with you guys?"

"Oh… I don't know, probably since about 7 this morning." Replied the girl with a shrug of the shoulders and causing Scott's jaw to drop.

Making her smirk at the reaction too while Merry continued to enjoy herself with Rudy. Who was also loving the attention the little girl and Wapun were giving him quite a bit! "And why didn't you tell me that when I called earlier!?"

She leaned in and stage whispered to him. "Because..."

"Rudy said not too."

"WHAT!? But he's a Caribou! They, they don't talk like us!"

Loud laughter erupted from the girl that saw her doubling over. "Oh Scott, animals can talk to us if we know how to properly listen." Gently remarked Wapun with a shake of the head and a smile on her lips.

"Yeah! And Rudy here wanted to enjoy himself instead of being cooped up!"

Even Nick was chuckling over the whole thing as well while Scott hung his head again in embarrassment this time around. "GREATEST THING EVER!" Yelled Reena happily.

"You suck."

"Aww! That's not very Alpha of you!"

"Guess I'm a teenager like that." Remarked the young man sourly and making her laughter increase.

"Isn't it good to feel like a kid instead of a weary adult?" Asked Nick curiously as he clapped his hands in amusement.

Which also brought Rudy to him as well. And for Scott, he had to realize the man was right. As he had been a bit too serious lately! "Yeah, yeah it does actually."

"Excellent! Now, I believe its time we get you back to the stables Mr. Rudy."

A snort escaped the Caribou while Merry pouted. "Aww! But we were having so much fun!"

"I truly apologize for that young lady, but Rudy has a long night ahead of him tonight and I need to get him prepared for it. But I promise you will be able to see him again and play if he is willing."

"Aww, okay. Good luck Rudy!" Cheered the little girl and even kissed him on his head before being helped off by a still laughing Reena.

Scott and Nick soon left with Rudy after that, though Scott couldn't help but feel a little cheated at having all that time wasted in finding the Caribou! But it was nicely helpful in helping him realize a few things about his behavior and would look into preventing it in the future and attempting to stop being so weary like. As it really was draining on him. _Maybe I should delegate or something…_ _Maybe a_ _sk Satomi for help since she's an Alpha too._

Though she might not be quite as willing considering the losses she and her Pack had suffered during the Deadpool in his Junior year. Of course she was willing to provide advice from time to time so that was always nice. Once the trio got to Nick's place and Rudy was back in his pin, food was brought out for Rudy and the others there despite being fed earlier. But as Nick explained, it was extra energy they were getting for the long night ahead of them. Something that made quite Scott quite curious about! But all Nick would tell him is that he'd have to wait and see when the time finally came. The older man would also have him go back home and get some extra warmth for himself since he wanted Scott to join him for a portion of the night to come. It'd be around 7:20 when Scott would get back to Nick's and help harness the Caribou to the sleigh he brought from somewhere with a humongous red bag in the back of it that Scott honestly hadn't a clue of where it could have come from. Of course, Rudy would prove to be a little dififcult however!

Causing Nick to sigh and even have a word with the difficult fella to no avail. "Here, let me try."

"I will owe you for years to come if you can do what I can't! Goodness knows his father was no where near this difficult!"

Rudy snorted in response to that as Scott came up to him with a determined expression on his face and knelt down a little with his hand on Rudy's head. "Alright buddy, Nick really needs you for whatever he's got in mind for tonight. And I don't think it's a bad thing he's got in mind either. If it was… I'd stop him. Promise."

This got him a nudge from the difficult creature but not much else. "Still not enough for you? Then how about this… You'd be making Merry unhappy if you didn't work with Nick. And I know you like her more then either of us and I bet even you don't want to disappoint her." Cajoled the young Wolf and not even thinking it strange that he was trying to reason with a Caribou of all things!

A noise that could only be described as dislike towards making Merry was heard, making Scott smile in victory while Nick fist pumped into the air. As both knew they had gotten him then and there. "So you're gonna work with Nick then, buddy?"

Rudy made a noise as he nudged Scott gently, telling him all he needed to know. "Alright! Let's get you harnessed!"

"Ha ha! A true Christmas miracle my boy!" Whooped Nick as they got Rudy ready at the front of the line of the Caribou.

Once that was done and Nick got inside, he turned to look at Scott. "Ready for a night you'll never forget?"

"Uhh… Sure! I've never sleighed through town before."

Nick grinned at him as the young man climbed inside. Not realizing what was about to be in store for him! "On Asher! On Ancer! On Prance! On Vix! On Comet! On Cupe! On Don! On Blitz! On Rudy!" Called the older man and with that, the sleigh was off and down the field.

Leaving Scott grinning in amusement over the fact the guy had apparently named his Caribou after a few certain famous Reindeer! "Wow! You must really like Christmas!"

"Ha ha! That I do my boy! That I do!"

Scott began to get a little panicked however as they grew closer to the fence line and was hollering out for the man to stop when to his amazement, the Caribou began to lift up into the air, bringing the sleigh with it! "What the Hell!?"

"HO! HO! HO!" Boomed Nick loudly and making him jump some!

And to his complete amazement, witnessing the older man somehow change his clothes into a very familiar outfit practically known all over the world. "You… Me… Am I dreaming!?"

"Hah! Most certainly not my boy!"

"But… But Santa Claus doesn't exist!"

Then again… Werewolves supposedly never existed either but they did! As he would know since he's one! "Quite wrong there, Scott! Quite wrong! I'm in fact very real!"

"Oh. My. God."

A boisterous hearty laugh escaped the older man as they rose high into the air for all to see if they were to happen to look upwards. Scott looked all around him in pure awe as they flew through the air. "I… We're, we're flying!"

"I know! Wonderful isn't it!?"

Scott let out a laugh as Hell yeah it was! Even pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Wow… I'm really not dreaming."

Thanks to all the excitement bubbling up in him, he stood up while the sleigh was steady in the air and let out a loud roar. Causing many to look up in surprise and in some cases, having various people including those who knew Scott to come out of their homes and the like to look up. As they'd recognize that particular howl/roar anywhere! Snow even began to fall despite the fact it didn't really even snow in their area. "Of course he exists and of course Scott would meet him." Muttered Stiles with a shake of the head and a grin on his face.

"Technically, we all met him." Added Malia helpfully as she stared at the sight that shouldn't be possible in the air.

Even hearing a loud 'Ho! Ho! Ho!', though she wasn't necessarily alone in that. Stiles turned to her as his grin widened, realizing she was very much right about that! "Good point! Guess if Werewolves, Kanimas, and other various things exists, so would him."

Malia nodded in agreement and kissed him on the lips. A kiss he was happy to return. While they did that and everyone else watched on in amazement, a widely smiling Scott could be seen as he and Nick flew through the air. Hardly believing what was happening but loving the absolute Hell out of it at the same time. "Best Christmas ever?"

"Heh… Yeah."

Sensing that his young friend was holding back, Nick pushed on. "Something tells me that despite this, there is still something else that in your view, would make everything truly a great Christmas for you."

Scott sighed with a nod. "Yeah… But I know its probably a little selfish to want Kira here to celebrate with me and the others as I know she's doing important stuff with the Skinwalkers..."

"Hmm… Not quite sure I would label that as 'selfish' my boy."

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is, I miss her, and I hope she's doing okay..."

Nick nodded at his words as an idea formed in his head. "So if not your lady love by your side this Christmas. What else would you want most in the world?"

"If it was possible, to have everybody back that we've lost over the years… But I know that's not possible but its a good dream to have." Answered Scott with a sad sigh.

"The thing about Christmas, Scott, is that Miracles? They really can happen." Spoke up Nick gently and snapped his fingers together to make a noise with them.

Causing Scott to look at him in confusion and then his eyes widened as memories began to flood through his head. Memories that weren't exactly his but were so similar to what he knew. As if he was having a different timeline of events hit him all at once and it was mind boggling insane. "Holy Crap..."

In the memories he was getting, the Hales never ended up dying in their house fire as Deaton had been able to save them in time. Though Peter stil ended up in a coma until a passing Alpha came through the area one night and was murdered by him. Erica, Boyd, Allison, Heather, Aiden, Aranck and Wapun's family, and so many others were back while some weren't. Like the Darach, Kali, Ennis, Harris, Paige, Claudia Stilinski, Theo, Donovan, Victoria, Emily, and the Dread Doctors. In this new timeline, Jackson never even turned into a Kanima, as instead, he had turned into a Werewolf like he wanted. Of course at first he proved to be difficult for Derek but gradually with his mother's help managed to get him to be less difficult. Allison had survived the Oni's blade, thus preventing the Deadpool from happening. Wapun and Aranck, along with their family, had moved to Beacon Hills after Scott, Stiles, and Liam had met the two teens like originally in Ojai.

Only a good portion of the Pack weren't alive thanks to those Hunters. But the Pack that was left wasn't trusted by the others. Causing the teens' parents to make the decision to move to Beacon Hills after accepting Scott's offer to come and live in the area. And even though it wasn't normally something that was done, Wapun and Aranck were considered to be members of both Scott's and their family's Packs. Which was considered to be a strong form of solidarity. He still had risen to True Alpha status in this new timeline as well. But the support he had from Talia, Laura, Cora, and a less troubled Derek had definitely helped ease him into being more accepting of himself as a Werewolf as well. All he learned was a lot to take in but he could admit to liking it. "Whoa..."

"I know its a bit much to take in, but its felt that you and yours deserved something like this for all the good you've all done since you were Bitten. Now, Allison, Wapun and Aranck's Parents, Talia, and Malia's adopted mother and sister are aware of what has happened. But for everyone else… They won't know a difference at all."

"Is there a downside to all this?"

"I could lie and say that there isn't, but we will discuss this more after Christmas has passed."

Scott nodded and pushed away any worries about the potential downside. As something like that could definitely wait until after Christmas as worrying about it now wouldn't do any good and would take away from the enjoyment of the holiday. "I… I don't know if I can ever re-pay you."

A harrumph escaped the older man. "And you won't ever have too, Scott." Informed the man firmly.

Deciding to take the man at his word, Scott let himself feel the elation bubbling up in him and let loose with another loud roar. Causing many to jump in excitement and for Talia Hale to smile happily at the sight of the sleigh. "You do us all proud, Scott." Murmured the Alpha Mother.

Eventually, Scott and Nick would return to the ground and right in front of the Hale home where everybody in their wild makeshift Pack was waiting on the two of them. Aranck would even use the opportunity to steal a kiss from Reena while she was focused on the scene in front of her. "Hah! Payback is mine!"

"You realize that that didn't even bother me right?"

"What!? But why wouldn't it!?" Surely it had too of!

Reena smirked at him. "Like I'm really gonna be bothered by a cutie like you kissing me? Especially when I know said cutie has been wanting to get back at me for stealing his first kiss? Honestly, I was a little surprised but I can roll with it! Heck, its good to know my lips can unlock feelings like that in you anyway."

Aranck looked like the picture perfect image of a gaping fish as he pointed at her, trying to figure out how to respond to that. As he did not have feelings for her damnit! Wapun and several others including her parents just grinned in amusement. "Kid's really done it this time." Cora said aloud with an amused shake of the head.

Causing Isaac to snort as he nodded in agreement. "Yep."

Reena kept smirking as she came up to Aranck and leaned into peck him on the lips. "But don't think this means we're dating. As it'll take more then a couple of kisses for that to happen."

She then walked off with a sway of her hips much to the amusement of everyone else while Merry was chanting 'Rudy and Scott!' a lot and getting a few of the others to join in on it despite the wildness of the whole thing where Nick and the Reindeer are concerned! Leaving a certain former Ojai native to stand where he was in complete shock for a good long while. "I… I can't win." Muttered the boy eventually in a disbelieving way and letting out an incredulous chuckle.

"Women, we can't live with them and we can't live without them." Came the voice of his father as he clapped him on the shoulder with a smile and helped guide him inside the big house for the upcoming celebrations.

Nick would soon depart afterwards as he had a lot of work ahead of him. "HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Called out the man as he and the Reindeer took off into the air as those outside waved him off.

Scott would be the last to go inside, as he'd choose to stay out on the front porch even though he could no longer even see Nick anymore, leaning against one of the support beams that held up the porch deck's roof with a smile on his face as the snow fell. Happy with how things had ended up turning out and feeling a little embarrassed for having been so paranoid about Nick while working with him. A part of him strongly wished however that Kira was here for the whole thing as he missed her like crazy. "Now what's a guy like you doing out here instead of in there with all our friends and family?" Came a voice that shocked him greatly.

Causing him to slowly turn towards the source of it and his eyes widening at the sight of the very girl he'd been thinking about. "Ki-Kira!?"

She nodded at him with a smile on her lips and he could only continue to stare at her in shock. Her clothes may look a little on the ruined side and a part of her hair looked oddly purple but gray but he still couldn't help but find her to be as beautiful as ever. "How?" Was all he could get out as he stared at her.

Kira laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "A guy in a red suit showed up and had a talk with the Skinwalkers. Apparently knew you and thought it was only proper I got to be with those I care about at a time like this." Informed the girl while wondering how her man had ended up meeting Santa Claus of all people!

But it fit anyway considering their crazy lives! Even having helpfully provided why she had a second set of memories in her head too. Making her feel less freaked out in the process. Kira watched as pure joy swept over the boy she had been missing like crazy and it was enough to make her insides melt over. He'd even let out a loud happy howl that had her giggling as it sounded a little ridiculous. Their lips would meet soon afterwards and it was enough to make one of her legs bend as pure happiness and love swept through her. It was probably one of the most passionate kisses the two of them had ever had and she loved it a great deal. Once they parted, their foreheads connected gently with the other's, breathing in one another's scents. "God, I love you."

Those familiar words made her smile happily. As it felt so, so, _SO_ good to hear them for the first time in awhile. "I love you just as much, baby."

"How long can you stay?" God how he wanted her to stay forever…

"Til the day after New Year's..."

He sighed at that but felt happy he would have that much time to be with the girl he loves. "That feels so short… But I'll take it regardless."

"Me too!"

Their lips met once more and would have kept at it if it wasn't for Stiles interrupting them. "Hey! Get in here already! You two can kiss later!"

He didn't even so much as flinch at their combined glares, causing the two to shake their heads in amusement. Especially when they heard him shouting to everbody in the house, her parents included that Kira was there. "Definitely kissing you later." Murmured Scott as he kept his arms around her.

She looked at him with a pleased smile on her lips. "I'm gonna hold you to that promise."

Scott grinned at her and the two went inside after that for a night of fun with friends and family. Enjoying every bit of it as it all happened. The re-united lovers would even fall asleep on the Hale couch in one another's arms and none of them would have the heart to wake them up. Prompting in quite a few pictures being taken of the slumbering couple as well. Christmas Day would be all kinds of great as with the added snow, it made things even better. Especially with all the snowmen and snow ball fights they got to have! Something Reena especially had fun with when she stuffed some snow down Aranck's shirt much to his immense displeasure! Scott and Kira hardly being away from one another and the same being said for Allison and Isaac, Jordan and Lydia after she'd laid one heck of a kiss on him the night before that saw him finally giving into the inevitable between them, Stiles and Malia, the Sheriff and Natalie, Talia and Deaton, and several others. Reminding Scott all over again about how much of a truly magical and miraculous Christmas that was being had. Time would feel like it was going by way too fast in both Scott and Kira's eyes.

Her parents and their friends feeling exactly the same way. But they all made the best of it as much as possible. Even laughing their asses off when Kira had a few words with Bradley Cooperson and Greenburg over the whole pregnancy rumors they'd helped spread while she was gone. The fact both boys appeared frightened of her was all sorts of amusing to those who'd seen it. And on the final night Kira had left in Beacon Hills, she and Scott would spend every moment together being as intimate as possible with one another while ensuring they were being safe. Committing it all to memory to keep them company while being separated once more. Everyone in their group would see Kira off the following day, with a whole lot of hugs and even some tears as well. Scott had to practically force himself to let go of the girl he loves and Kira had to pretty much do the same when it came to walking towards the Skinwalkers.

Giving her even more motivation to finish what she needed to do with them to come home and never ever leave again. She'd turn around as they vanished, staring right at Scott and her parents and shouting out one thing before teleporting away completely. "I LOVE YOU ALL!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Despite the slight rushness there may be in this, I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter! Just what sort of consequences will there be with this miracle? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
